Taste Of Blood
by Some1wholuvsVocaloid
Summary: The same plot of Shiki but with a twist. Where it's a yaoi story between Tohru and Natsuno  aka Yuuki


As the red ball of fire baked the ground, Tohru continued watering the plants, he had always been the one doing this, but he enjoyed it. He turned his head when he heard footsteps, wondering who it would be. He recognised this person; the blue haired was from the family that moved into the village from the city.

He smiled gleefully at the blued haired guy, "You're from the family that moved in, right? What's your name?" The blue haired looked at Tohru and said, "Natsuno," Tohru had the feeling Natsuno wasn't going to tell him his name, but he asked anyway, "What's your given name?" Natsuno turned away and replied, "You don't need to know."

As Natsuno walked off, Tohru shouted to him, "My name is Tohru, feel free to drop by."

That was how they met.

It has been a few weeks since Natsuno and Tohru became friends; the two were more or less best friends. Natsuno looked at Tohru as they walked back from school.

"It's strange isn't it? The deaths that keeps occurring in this village." Tohru asked Natsuno. Natsuno nodded and said, "Anyone could die any time, even I might die tomorrow." Tohru laughed and looked at Natsuno, making him blush, "W-What is it?" Tohru shacked his head and looked at Natsuno, telling him it was nothing. Tohru leaned onto Natsuno's shoulder; he could smell Natsuno from that distance.

"What are you doing?" Natsuno's eyes shifted to Tohru, who seemed to be enjoying himself.

Tohru only said softly, "I like your smell…" Even though it was soft, Natsuno had heard it clearly; his face turned red as he looked away.

Tohru noticed that Natsuno was reacting to this; he grabbed Natsuno's hand and tried to hold back his laugh as he saw Natsuno blushing even harder. He thought to himself 'Natsuno is definitely interesting'. He wanted to see the embarrass side of Natsuno even more and thus he called out Natsuno's name. Natsuno slowly turned to Tohru, trying to hide the fact that he was embarrassed.

"You're cute," hearing that, Natsuno blushed even more, he said to Tohru, "W-What are y-?" He was stopped by Tohru, who had placed his lips onto Natsuno. His lips were dry, probably because of the hot summer, but Tohru couldn't care less, he slowly pushed his tongue between Natsuno's lips. Natsuno soon got used to it and calmed down, he didn't know why, but he just couldn't push Tohru away.

Tohru slowly removed his lips from Natsuno's, "Why didn't you resist?"

"I…" Natsuno stopped; he was at his limits already. Immediately he turned from Tohru and ran off as fast as he could. His heart was beating hard and fast, his face was scarlet red, he was so confused. What was this feeling?

Natsuno slammed his door shut and threw himself onto his bed; he was too busy thinking about Tohru to notice Megumi's presence. The jealous pink headed girl glared at Natsuno's window, she couldn't accept the fact the Tohru had won her, and she wanted to get rid of him.

"Natsuno, you have a visitor," Natsuno's father said from outside the door. The door opened and sure enough, it was Tohru. Natsuno turned on his bed; he did not want to show Tohru his blushing face.

Tohru placed Natsuno's bag by the bed, "you left this there," The blue haired boy replied, "thank you…"

Tohru placed his head onto Natsuno, and then wrapped him with his arms and legs. He pecked Natsuno's cheek, staring at Natsuno's blushing face.

"What are you planning to do?" Natsuno questioned suspiciously. Tohru claimed it was nothing but soon started kissing the back of Natsuno's neck. He removed Natsuno's school tops, it was hard since he was facing Natsuno's back and the uniform had buttons.

"HEY!" Natsuno exclaimed, he turned his head to look at Tohru, he looked perverted, there was no lie, Tohru is planning on something, and Natsuno could think of what it was.

Tohru then continued to remove Natsuno's pants, then pinned Natsuno onto the bed. He bent down and did a blow job, making Natsuno hard immediately. He slowly licked Natsuno from bottom to top and then kissed him on the lips. Tohru then started biting Natsuno, giving him love bites; he held Natsuno's hand tightly. Yes, he could die at any moment, thus he wanted to treasure each moment preciously. Natsuno bit his lips and held himself back, he was shivering all over, but his arms were around Tohru, as if he was Natsuno's support.

"Tohru… Tohru…" Natsuno couldn't hold back any longer, he started to cry out Tohru's name. He grabbed Tohru even harder.

"Toh…ru…" Natsuno finally gave in and he cummed. Tohru smirk and said, "You came a lot." Natsuno was trying to avoid eye contact with Tohru; he was too embarrassed to face him now. Tohru leaned forward and whispered into Natsuno's ear, "I love you…"

Natsuno slipped a T-shirt on and threw himself onto the side of the bed to sit down. He stared at his feet, still feeling embarrassed. Tohru sat on the floor in front of him; he looked up at Natsuno, making his face go red once more. Tohru was enjoying his time teasing Natsuno indeed. Tohru sighed and rested his head on Natsuno's lap.

"Thank you," Tohru said.

"For what?"

"True, I could die at any moment, so thank you for letting me have a chance on you,"

Natsuno turned his head and looked at Tohru resting on his lap. Without thinking, he placed his head on Tohru's and smiled to himself.


End file.
